


Icarus.

by BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk



Series: Jhin's Art Portfolio. [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk/pseuds/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khada Jhin has several art pieces in mind with his fellow champions. Lissandra has given him the means to bring his artwork to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus.

**Author's Note:**

> Really graphic. Don't read if you're not into that.

"Butterflies. Butterflies, always with the butterflies! No, Settle down Khada, the crowd will love you! They always do!"

Jhin was standing center stage in front of his newest art piece, which was covered with a rather dull tarp. Jhin had done this to ensure the beauty of his art piece sprung forth for the audience, contrasted perfectly with the dull color of the tarp.

"Oh, the crowd, I can hear them now. Calm yourself, they've come to see you, and only you. You and your art will be the centerpiece of their universe tonight."

Jhin was nervous as ever, he always got nervous before every performance, but he relished that feeling, craved it, he NEEDED that feeling. In reality, he was presenting to a sole person, however, in his manic mind he had filled the audience with people, he would even hear their rambling, he would see their faces once the curtain rose. He was truly, truly demented and deluded. Music began to play in Jhin's mind, the crowd was applauding as the curtain slowly crawled off to the side, the spotlight was set. Oh, the crowd, how beautiful they all were. The crowd's wonderful applause filled his heart with joy.

"Thank you, thank you! You all look marvelous tonight."

Jhin bowed gracefully before the imaginary crowd, with the exception of one. The Ice Witch, Lissandra was the only member of the audience who was actually present, rather than imaginary.

"I'm so glad you've all come out to see my masterpiece tonight. I can assure you, it's much better than sitting at home doing nothing."

Jhin began to walk backwards, stopping himself just next to the tarped display that seemed to be moving slightly.

"Now, this art piece is quite unique. The subject of this particular piece is... well, let's just say he's a bit harder than most to keep down, so we'll be having a LIVING piece today."

The crowd seemed to ooh collectively in anticipation. Jhin then grabbed hold of the tarp that covered the piece, and with a swift pull, the art piece was revealed for all to see. The tarp revealed Aatrox in a mess of strings, positioned in such a manner that it looked as if he was falling, suspended in the air. The strings were so tight into the Darkin's skin that they were cutting him, and breaking the surface of his skin, which was causing blood to slowly trickle down into a pool below him. The crowd was mesmerized by the sight before them. The Darkin then twitched and began to struggle for a few seconds, yelling at the top of his lungs to try and break free from his bindings. The crowd gasped collectively, then cheered as they saw the subject's failure to break himself free from his bindings.

"Thank you, I'm glad you all find the piece beautiful. The true beauty, however, lies in the inspiration behind this piece! It's no stranger these 'Darkin' are lovers of battle, and they'll do anything to get in the heat of a battle. Well, this obsession would surely be the downfall of this particular Darkin before you, similarly to the tale of Icarus. Is anyone familiar with this story?"

No one had raised their hands in the audience that he noticed, so he proceeded to tell the logic behind his inspiration.

"Icarus was the son of a magnificent inventor. One particular invention his father had created was a beautiful set of wings for his son, Icarus"

When Jhin explained this part, he pulled a rope, which caused Aatrox's wings to forcefully sprout out from his body. The wings were quite a sight to behold, as they were titanic sized, and covered almost the entire width of the stage. The wings caused the crowd to ooh and ahh together, as they were mesmerized yet again by Jhin's sheer genius.

"Now, Icarus' father warned him not to use these wings too close to the ocean, or too close to the sun. Yet, Icarus did not heed this warning, he was foolish and used the wings far too close to the sun, can anyone guess what happened to poor little Icarus?"

Jhin waited for a few moments, allowing the question to sink in before he would speak once again.

"Fire, my darlings. Icarus' little wings caught fire from flying too close to the sun. Isn't that right, Aatrox?" 

Jhin turned to the Darkin and grinned behind his mask. He discreetly took a match from his pocket and struck it, then let it fall onto the ground, where he had set up a trail of powder, which would lead to Aatrox's wings, which he had also doused in a highly flammable liquid. He had done much preparation for this show, he stayed up for nearly a week. Every single tantalizing detail had to be perfect. 

"This is your part, dear Aatrox, give the crowd a show, won't you?"

Jhin whispered that part to Aatrox, so the audience didn't hear his words. Once the tiny flame trail reached Aatrox's wings, the entirety of his wingspan had erupted in flames, to which the Darkin would yell in excruciating agony. Jhin then fell on his knees and placed a backwards hand against his forehead, feigning as if tragedy had struck.

"ICARUS, OH ICARUS, WHY HAD YOU NOT HEEDED MY WARNING, MY POOR SON, UNDONE BY THE SUN!"

Jhin had to yell at the top of his lungs in order to overpower the booming yell of the restrained Darkin.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, YOUR ICARUS!!"

Jhin stood up and walked in front of the burning Darkin, and took a final bow. The crowd all got on their feed and roared and cheered for Jhin, yet another perfect show. 

"Thank you, thank you!"

Jhin fell to his knees with outstretched arms, roses began to assault him as the crowd began throwing the beautiful flowers at him. Yes, another perfect show. But what else was to be expected of The Virtuoso?


End file.
